


[Fandom stats] The biggest fandoms on AO3 vs. FFN

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [53]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: All fandoms on AO3 with 10K+ works and all fandoms on FFN with 30K+ works, as of January 2015.





	[Fandom stats] The biggest fandoms on AO3 vs. FFN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/108433335254/things-im-doing-instead-of-sleeping-getting).

Things I'm doing instead of sleeping: getting sidetracked from doing an updated,/more detailed femslash analysis by generating a list of the top fandoms on AO3 and FFN right now.

[[MORE]]

Complete data set and methods [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1J2CFzjUl2GbbVjHsPj7OstvLU20ylFNqiLD3XEJZRq4/edit#gid=1312445767).  I was a bit sloppy with some of my methods (as described at the link) -- let me know if you spot any missing fandoms.

Text version of the above figures:

**Fandoms with over 10K public fanworks on AO3, as of Jan 18, 2015 (name followed by number of works):**

  1. Supernatural 92344
  2. Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 69389
  3. Sherlock (TV) 67196
  4. Teen Wolf (TV) 54559
  5. The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 47354
  6. One Direction (Band) 33360
  7. Homestuck 31803
  8. Doctor Who 28133
  9. Glee 22869
  10. Merlin (TV) 19743
  11. Stargate Atlantis 19268
  12. Buffy the Vampire Slayer 18953
  13. Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 17791
  14. Captain America (Movies) 16612
  15. Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 16212
  16. Thor (Movies) 15712
  17. Once Upon A Time (TV) 14934
  18. Stargate SG-1 14112
  19. X-Men (Movieverse) 12407
  20. A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin 11313
  21. Hetalia: Axis Powers 11075
  22. Original Work 10576
  23. Torchwood 10096
  24. Naruto 10068



Caveats: The above list contains fandoms based on specific properties only; I weeded out broad umbrella terms like "Marvel" and tried as best I could to identify the fandoms with the level of specificity that most fans used to tag their works.  This obviously splinters some big fandoms (especially ones like Marvel and various types of RPF), and I may have made some bad judgments or errors here.  Also, some fandoms like The Sentinel would be on here, except that a lot of their works are set to private -- mostly due to mass importing via the Open Doors archiving project.  More details in the [spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1J2CFzjUl2GbbVjHsPj7OstvLU20ylFNqiLD3XEJZRq4/edit#gid=2039018822), where you can also see the complete list that includes all the tags.  


**Fandoms with over 30K public fanworks on FFN, as of Jan 18, 2015 (name followed by number of works):**

  1. Harry Potter 704K
  2. Naruto 375K
  3. Twilight 217K
  4. Inuyasha 114K
  5. Hetalia - Axis Powers 109K
  6. Glee 107K
  7. Supernatural 103K
  8. Bleach 79.6K
  9. Pokémon 77.9K
  10. Kingdom Hearts 72.1K
  11. Doctor Who 67.1K
  12. Yu-Gi-Oh 65.2K
  13. Percy Jackson and the Olympians 59.3K
  14. Lord of the Rings 52.8K
  15. Sherlock 51.1K
  16. Buffy: The Vampire Slayer 48.4K
  17. Fullmetal Alchemist 45.9K
  18. Dragon Ball Z 44K
  19. Digimon 41.8K
  20. Hunger Games 41.8K
  21. Gundam Wing/AC 41.3K
  22. Sailor Moon 40.6K
  23. Fairy Tail 39.2K
  24. Avatar: Last Airbender 39.1K
  25. Final Fantasy VII 39K
  26. NCIS 38.1K
  27. Wrestling 37.8K
  28. Teen Titans 37.6K
  29. Sonic the Hedgehog 34.5K
  30. Death Note 34.4K
  31. Vampire Diaries 33.4K
  32. Star Wars 33.3K
  33. Once Upon a Time 30.9K
  34. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 30.5K



Full data for all fandoms with 5K+ works available [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1J2CFzjUl2GbbVjHsPj7OstvLU20ylFNqiLD3XEJZRq4/edit#gid=1369897093).

Fandoms that are among the most popular for both sites:

  * Harry Potter
  * Naruto
  * Hetalia
  * Glee
  * Supernatural
  * Sherlock
  * Doctor Who
  * Buffy
  * Once Upon A Time




End file.
